Little Derek
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Stiles decides to try his luck with a little Witchcraft with the help of Erika. Now the pack has to deal with a 5 year old Derek, through all the ups and downs of trying to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea.

"Stiles, what in the hell are you doing?", demanded Derek as he walked into his house and saw Stiles at the kitchen table with a blue candle, blue ribbon, a picture of the wolf from when he was little, a lighter, and a small book. "I'm trying something.", replied the teen as he lit the wick of the candle and poured a little of the melted wax onto the table before placing the end of the candle in it to hold it up. "_Stiles!_", barked out Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest, letting his muscles bulge at the slight pressure. "Just relax, sour wolf. I'm trying something out and it won't kill us. I hope.", said Stiles as he unwrapped a long section of the ribbon. Derek rolled his eyes and walked back out of the kitchen, muttering something under his breath about having to put up with him. _That kid is going to get us all killed one of these days. _"The rest of the pack should be here soon. Boyd and Erica are just picking up a few things for us to eat and Issac and Jackson and Scott are god only knows where.", explained Derek as he ran a hand through his black spiked hair.

Stiles slowly wrapped the blue ribbon around the picture of the wolf until it was completely covered, he then used his teeth to tear the remainder of the ribbon free. "Let's see if this works.", he muttered to himself as he set the rest of the ribbon down and relit the candle with the lighter, watching the flame dance in the slight wind that was blowing through the burnt house.

"_From Mother moon to Father Earth, _

_to each of the four points, _

_to all of the Earth's elements, _

_Earth, _

_Air, _

_Fire, _

_Water, _

_To the lost soul within need of guidance, _

_Bring him the joy of a lost childhood, _

_By the power vested in me, _

_So mote it be". _

Stiles placed the ribbon wrapped picture above the flame and let it burn to ashes, before he scooped the ashes up into his hand and let the wind carry them out the open window of the house. The teen blew out the candle and threw it into the trash, followed by the ribbon, before he heard the rest of the pack coming into the house. "Heads up, man!", said Boyd as he chucked a bag of chips at the teen's head. The teen caught it quickly before he placed it down on the table, which was soon covered in many shopping bags from the local grocery store. "Is it done?", whispered Erika into his ear as she glanced down at the remains in the trash. "It's done. We just have to see if it works. I'll never get over the fact that you knew what to use and what to say. Is that part of the crazy werewolf stuff that you do?", asked Stiles as he tore open one of the three bags of chips and popped a few into his mouth. "It never hurts to do a little research. Oh, and I asked Peter what Derek's favorite foods were when he was little, so I picked them up, too. By the way, if this works, he'll totally help out.", explained the blonde werewolf as she stole a chip out of his hand.

"I though you were only getting a few things?", asked Derek as he walked into the kitchen with his eyebrows knitted in confusion as he scanned the kitchen. "This is minor compared to what she wanted to get.", explained Boyd as he walked past the older teen and back into the living room, where the others were lounging. Isaac was sitting in the recliner chair with Jackson on the couch beside Erika and Boyd and Scott was on the floor, meaning both Stiles and Derek were also going to be on the floor. Stiles flopped down at his best friend's feet just as the Alpha walked into the living room, Isaac made a move to get up but the dark haired teen stopped him a motion of his hand. The younger wolf looked confused at first but then shrugged his shoulders and settled back into the chair as the older wolf settled down by his feet. They all relaxed back into their seats and turned their attention to the TV as Stiles switched the channel to the Animal Planet, grinning when everybody in the room turned their heads to look at him.

"Come on, you should know by now that he does that for the fun of it.", explained Peter who appeared out of nowhere and was now leaning against the doorway that lead into the kitchen. He bent down and gently scratched Derek behind the ear, grinning at both Erika and Stiles when he felt the teen lean into his touch and turn his head slightly to let him. "Come on in to the kitchen, I could use your help with something.", said Peter as he motioned towards the kitchen. Derek got up off of the floor and followed his Uncle into the kitchen, where he caught the slight scent of smoke and then the smell of lilacs. Peter wrapped his arms around the wolf from the front and held him tightly but gently, earning him a confused look from the teen. "Just relax, Derek. We're going to take care of you and you're going to be just fine. We're all going to take good care of you.", whispered Peter into his ear as he began to rock his from side to side slowly. "What are you-?", asked Derek before he was cut off by his eyes rolling back into his head. Peter now held the wolf in his arms who was now the size of a common 5 year old with the mind to match it. The little boy in his arms looked up at him before he smiled a toothy smile and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Stiles, it worked!", called out Peter as he carried the toddler into the living room, earning shocked looks from all of the pack, besides Erika and the teen in question. "What the hell happened?", asked Jackson as he looked over at the man. "What happened to Derek?", asked Scott as he looked at the toddler in the man's arms. "Stiles and Erika concocted a plan to give Derek another shot at a happy childhood. So we get a 5 year old Derek for a few weeks.", explained Peter as he watched the two high five each other. "That little kid is Derek? That's our Alpha for the next couple of weeks?", asked Isaac in confusion as he looked at the black haired little boy. "Isn't he cute?", asked Erika as she got up from the couch and walked over to Peter, placing a kiss on the boy's head. "How are we going to watch over a toddler?", asked Boyd from the couch as he calmly looked up at the man. "It'll be easy. Come on, guys. And girls, sorry Erika. This might help Derek be a little less cold a bit nicer, he wasn't exactly brought up in the best family. We're technically all the family he has right now.", explained Stiles as he got up from the floor and walked over to Peter.

"Sti'!", called out Derek as he held out his little arms for the teen to pick him up. Peter handed him over to the teen, who immediately set him on his hip and held him in place with his arms. "Wanna hang out with us for a while? Huh?", asked Stiles as he tickled the toddler's stomach with a teasing smile on his face. Shocked expressions fell on everybody's faces as the boy erupted into a fit of giggles with a big smile on his face. The teen put Derek on the floor on his feet and walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of popcorn, as Peter kept a watchful eye on his nephew. "Uppy, Jack'on. Uppy.", said Derek as he made his way over to the other teen and held his arms up. "What?", asked Jackson in confusion as he looked at each of the others for clarification. "Uppy!", repeated Derek as he stretched his arms up higher. Scott could barely contain his laughter as his hand clutched his stomach at the confused look on the other boy's face. "He wants you to pick him up, Jackson. He wants on your lap.", explained Isaac as he grinned over at him. "Jack'on! Uppy!", said Derek again as he smiled up at the older teen who was looking around the room in shock. Jackson bent down and picked up the boy, setting him down on his lap, placing an arm securely around his waist. The little boy clapped his small hands in victory before he settled back against the older teen's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea.

Stiles walked back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and grin on his face as he saw Derek sitting in Jackson's lap. "Dude, you're going to love this.", whispered Stiles into Scott's ear as he handed the teen the bowl. "Love what?", asked Scott in confusion as he scooped up some popcorn and shoveled it into his mouth. "Derek, what does popcorn do?", asked Stiles as he smiled over at the small wolf. "Pop!", replied Derek as he bounced on Jackson's lap, landing rather hard back down on him. The older wolf groaned at the sudden added weight on his groin, sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. "Not funny, Stiles.", ground out Jackson as he put the small wolf down onto the floor, who was now looking highly offended at being put down. Scott was now doubled over in laughter again, the popcorn bowl falling out of his lap onto the floor. "You're dead once I can move.", hissed Jackson as he tried to get his breathing normal. "No hurt Sti'!", exclaimed the smallest wolf as he put himself between the two teens.

"Sti' is fine, kiddo. Jackson wont hurt him, will you?", asked Peter as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I was kidding, Derek. I'm not going to hurt him.", explained Jackson as he looked over at Stiles with a look that screamed: You're lucky. Erika walked over and scooped Derek up into her arms, resting him on her hip in a similar fashion as Stiles had before. "Peter, is he allergic to any foods? Or is it okay to give him something sweet?", asked the blonde girl as she bounced him on her hip. "He's not allergic to any foods but he does have a sensitive stomach, he usually ends up getting sick after everything that he eats. That's why he rarely eats anything anymore.", explained Peter as he followed Erika into the kitchen. "Did anybody know that about Derek?", asked Boyd as he shifted positions on the couch. He received many heads shaking and confused looking eyes. Isaac got out of the chair and walked into the kitchen before chasing a grinning Derek who was holding a cherry Popsicle. "Want some, 'saac?", asked the little wolf as he held the Popsicle up to the older wolf.

"I'd love some.", said Isaac as he knelt down to the boy's height and took a small bite out of the Popsicle. Derek giggled and slid the Popsicle back into his mouth as it turned his tongue red with every lick. "We're all in for a challenge when it comes to getting him into bed. It's nearly impossible to keep him in bed since his instincts tell him to keep moving at night and it fuels him with energy. It usually takes me a few hours to get him in bed.", explained Peter as he leaned against the wall again. "I'll handle it, Peter. It looks like him and Isaac will be out any second now.", said Stiles as he gestured over at the two. Derek was sitting beside Isaac on the chair with his head on his lap and his thumb in his mouth with Isaac's head leaning back against the chair with his eyes nearly closed. "It's been a big day for him. No wonder he's about wiped out.", said Jackson as he picked up the Popsicle stick and chucked it into the trashcan. "This is a totally different side of our Alpha, he's usually the strong silent type. Now he's a rambunctious little kid.", said Boyd as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap.

Scott reached over and grabbed hold of Jackson's wrist to see what time it was before he stood up before placing the bowl on the table. "I need to get home or my Mom is going to have a cow.", he said as he put on his jacket and walked over to Peter. "Go on home, your Mother is expecting you. We'll handle Derek.", said the oldest wolf as he clapped the teen on his back. Scott disappeared out the front door and was soon followed by Jackson, who even offered Stiles a ride but the teen declined the offer and settled back onto the vacant spot on the couch. The next few hours passed in silence which was soon broken by the small sound of a yawn coming from a half asleep Derek, who was now in his full wolf form with snow white fur covering his body. "I know a little puppy who needs to get tucked in.", said Stiles as he walked over and gently picked up the sleeping puppy. Derek let out a small whine as he was lifted up off his Isaac lap where he was warm, but he soon curled up in the other teen's arms.

"We should retire for the night, too. He's going to be full of energy tomorrow. Come on, Boyd. Wake up, Isaac.", said Erika as she smacked the teen up side his head. Isaac yelped and looked around in confusion before his eyes settled on a grinning Erika and a chuckling Boyd. "Rude.", he mumbled as he got up and walked outside, soon being followed by the blonde and her boyfriend. "Think you can handle him, Stiles?", asked Peter as he tried to stifle a yawn of his own. "I think I got it, Peter. Thank you, though.", replied the teen as he gently stroked the white bundle of fur in his arms. "The guest room is all yours or you can sleep with the pup.", said Peter as he walked upstairs to his own room, closing the bedroom door behind himself. The white pup in his arms shifted back into human form and the teen quickly changed the way he was holding him so he didn't drop him.

"Beddy bye time, Der'.", said Stiles as he carried the toddler up the stairs to his room. "No bed.", said Derek as he rubbed his eyes with a small fist and yawned big. "Yes bed.", said the teen as he gently layed him down on the bed and covered him up with the black blanket. "Sti' stay?", asked the boy as he looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, a slight hint of fear in them. "Of course, kiddo. I'll stay with you.", said Stiles as he crawled under the blankets and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. He couldn't hide the shock on his face as Derek wiggled even closer under his arm until his head was resting on the older teen's chest, using the sound of his heartbeat to put him to sleep. "Good night, Derek.", said Stiles as he placed a kiss on the boy's head. "G'night, Sti'.", mumbled the little wolf as he drifted off into sleep into the older teen's arms.


End file.
